For the purpose of controlling flight, aircraft usually comprise adjustable flaps that are rotatorily and/or translatorily moved by way of actuators. In particular, high-lift flaps carry out a very substantial translatory and at the same time rotatory movement relative to the wing. The adjustment mechanism used for this is frequently driven by a central power control unit in the region of a wing root, which power control unit is coupled, by way of a gear shaft, to the adjustment mechanism. Often, spindle gear arrangements are used in the adjustment mechanism, in that spindle gear arrangements a driven rotary spindle engages a spindle nut and slides this spindle nut along the longitudinal axis of the spindle. Because of its size, the adjustment mechanism often projects beyond the underside of the wing on that the adjustable flap is arranged, and is aerodynamically enclosed by a fairing element.
Such a fairing element is, for example, known from DE 10 2007 048 449 A1, which comprises a load-bearing structure with a multitude of separately manufactured stiffening elements that fulfill a load-bearing function for the adjustment mechanism.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.